The architecture of a computing device package typically increases in complexity as functional elements and capabilities are added from a current generation to a new generation. Changes in architectural complexity also are generally accompanied by proliferation in the number of designs of the computing device package that can achieve a desired set of functional elements and/or capabilities. Accommodating changes in architectural complexity and proliferation of designs can result in complex packages that can incorporate a wide range of functional features. Such features can be overly encompassing, including various types of capabilities that may pertain to different functionality spaces intended by different entities that utilize a computing device package. Therefore, much remains to be improved in the design of semiconductor packages having intended functionality.